


Good Enough

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [101]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux just wants to be enough.





	

Hux. Is. Drunk. He’s also trying to not to dilute the rest of his drink by crying into it. That’s beyond unprofessional, although so is the drunk. 

Messy sniffles. A sleeve under nose, and memories spring up. 

_Stop wailing, you baby._

The tears dry, but the emotion doesn’t. He sways, and then sees he’s not alone. 

“C-captain… I’m…”

She sits beside him. “It’s alright; I’m not a Captain right now. Not unless you need me to be.”

Hux slides the bottle of illicit moonshine across to her. She makes herself a drink. Another. Another. 

“It’s… Ren.” It’s normally Ren. If it’s messy and hurts the chest, it’s Ren. 

She nods, swirls her glass. “Want me to kill him?”

“What? No! I… Oh. You were… joking. No. I just…” Hands in his hair, making it sticky. “He’s been through… so much. And… I don’t know how to help him.”

She thinks for long moments. “Have you asked him how?”

“Says if he knew, he’d already done it,” Hux slurs. 

“Maybe you just… listen?”

“But he’s hurting, and and and… I can’t help because… I’m just not good enough. I’m not. I…” Don’t cry, boy. Don’t cry. 

A warm hand on his shoulder. “You tell him this. Tell him you don’t have the answers, but that his pain kills you. That you want it to go away, and you’ll love him no matter if it doesn’t go all the way. Tell him, and that’s enough.”

“It doesn’t help him,” Hux mutters. 

“Ask him if it does. I’m sure he just wants to know you care. He’s survived this long… So don’t doubt his strength. Just offer understanding, and affection, and compassion. Those are the things he’s needed.”

“How… do you know?” She’s always so wise. 

“It worked for a friend of mine. A very, very dear friend.”

Oh. Hux smiles, and she ruffles his hair. “I’ve… I need to find him. Is…?”

“Go, but leave the bottle,” his Captain says. 

Hux kisses her temple. She’s a real friend. A dear friend. He’s lucky to know her. But Kylo needs him more than she does today. He’ll return the favour some other time.


End file.
